lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg
Cyborg is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71210 Fun Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background Half of Victor Stone's body was destroyed in a tragic accident. He was saved through experimental technology created by his father Silas, and his body parts were replaced with high-tech gadgets and weaponry. To have Vic around people who may understand his condition, Silas asked the Titans to accept Vic among them as Cyborg, and in exchnage Silas built a T-shaped tower as the Titans' new headquarters. He is a member of the Justice League, which mainly consists of Martian Manhunter, Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, and on some occasions Nightwing, Batgirl, and Huntress. He was also a member of the Teen Titans, with notable members consisting of Nightwing, Miss Martian, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Kid Flash, Roy Harper, Tempest, Troia, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy, who is also Cyborg's best friend. Abilities * Laser * Underwater Swimming * Super Strength * Target * Big Transformation * Technology Quotes Trivia * Cyborg's character showcase theme, along with Aquaman, is from 2001 Justice League's Intro Theme despite the fact that he didn't have any appearance on the show. ** This could be a reference to the fact that Cyborg was re-established as a founding member of the Justice League in the New 52 reboot of DC Comics that launched in 2011. * Cyborg's catchphrase "Booyah!" originated from the Teen Titans television series. * He is voiced by Bumper Robinson, who previously voiced him in Justice League: Doom and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. ''In addition, he has also voiced Cyborg for the ''Justice League: Battle for Earth attraction at multiple Six Flags parks. ** This makes him one of a handful of characters who has a voice-actor reprising the role from other DC Comics media that did not have any involvement from LEGO, along with Harley Quinn, Robin, General Zod, Two-Face, The Flash, and Alfred Pennyworth. *** However, only he and Harley are the only ones out of the seven who are playable. * He is the only character with the Technology Ability that doesn't have the Hacking Ability. * He is the only DC Comics and LEGO Dimensions character to react to all three The Simpsons vehicles. * He and Doc Brown are the possibly only characters to react to the Gravity Sprinter. * A bunch of different characters mistaken him as something/someone else. ** The Wicked Witch mistaking him as the Tin Man. ** Benny thinking he is a space guy as he looks like one. ** Doc Brown thinking he is one of his inventions built in the future and sent back to rescue him. ** And Kai questioning him as a Nindroid. * He, Marty McFly, Shaggy, and Gamer Kid are the only playable teenage characters. Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Cyborg Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Wave 1 Category:Laser Ability Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Physical Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Technology Ability Category:2015 Category:Melt Ice Ability Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Hire a Hero